


If you try a little bit harder, just a little bit harder, you'll get it for sure

by mekero



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Ficlet, M/M, Rare Pairings, meddler!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekero/pseuds/mekero
Summary: Gary is enjoying sunny weather in the park when he hears someone playing one of his songs





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 84

“A song about tying your shoelaces? Really?” Gary had to read the message again because it could not be true, how was he supposed to write a song about that. Well, that was exactly what he had thought last week when he had been asked to write one about how fun eating vegetables is. Damn Mark and his children's programme. Why was he doing this again? Oh, yes, it paid the bills. About three years ago, his best friend had asked him to write a song for a children's programme pilot. When a network had got the rights, he had asked for more songs with his puppy eyes and sweet smile and everyone who meets Mark knows that if you disappoint him, unicorns will chase you until they stab their horns in your heart. So this was Gary's job now, writing songs for The Rabbit Hutch. 

He leant back on the park bench, faced the sky and breathed deep. It was a sunny day and he was going to enjoy it, because in Manchester you savour each ray of light you get, even more so when noisy kids are still at school. There was still a lot of time to worry about the song.   
Some time later he heard someone playing the guitar. “Wait, that's one of my songs” Gary opened his eyes astonished and started looking around to find the guitarist. He spotted him sitting three benches to the right across the park path. He got a note wrong and started the song again. The third time he got it wrong, Gary started to get nervous. The stranger kept trying, but he mixed the notes up each time. Gary had to get up and tell him what he was doing wrong because it was driving him crazy.

“Excuse me” the guitarist raises his head and of course he had to be gorgeous. “I don't mean to bother you but you keep playing E major instead of A minor ”

“I know, I'm trying to but it's not a simple song. You would think that children's songs would be easy to learn and then someone goes and writes this” he sighed. Gary was trying not to laugh at that. 

“I don't think they were trying to make it complicated, they just did what sounded right. Maybe the problem is that they did so with a piano”

“They definetily didn't with a guitar. I can assure you. It's getting quite frustrating”

“Did you choose the song to practise because you thought it would be easy?”

“I didn't get to choose it. It's my nephew's birthday this Saturday and this is his favourite song. I thought that playing it at his party would make him happy but I'm not so sure that I'll be able to do it right now. Luckily I've already bought him some stacking blocks...” 

“Oh, so you have a dead line...” Gary hesitated: should he help him or just let him be? Usually he would have already left, but this was his song, and it was about helping others. He was sure someone above was a laughing at him right then. The man only had 3 days to learn the song. “Give me that paper. I don't know much about guitars but maybe with some arrengements it would be easier for you to play”

“Really?” the man smiles and Gary thought that smile alone was worth the trouble. “You don't have to. I mean you must have something better to do and...”

“No, it's fine” he sat on the bench so that it was clear that his decision was final, looked for a pen in his bag and started making some changes while humming. When he was done he gave the paper back. “Try again”

The stranger, who had been quiet because he didn't want to bother Gary, took the paper back, placed it between them on the bench and started playing. He went smoothly through the part that had him previously struggling and only made two mistakes. He raised his head and if his smile was beautiful before, it was stunning then. He seemed so happy that Gary couldn't help but smile too.

“You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much!”

“Don't mention it. It was nothing.”

“Of course it was. I'm about to become my nephew's favourite uncle!” he joked. “I'm Jay, by the way” he held his hand.

“Gary” they shook hands. 

Jay played the song again and when he mistook a note, Gary asked:

“Do you need me to make any other arrangements?”

“No, it's more than fine as it is. Now I just have to memorise it and learn the lyrics. You've really helped me. I can't ask for more. In fact, I should treat you. Do you want a tea? There's a great tea house round the corner”

\-------------------------------

“So you met a gorgeous man – shush!” Mark raised his hand. “Your words, not mine - He is playing one of your songs, you help him with it, then both of you go to a tea house, spend two hours talking and you don't even have his number. Really, Gary? What am I going to do with you? Just when I thought there was some hope for you...”

“We were so comfortable that when it was time to go I didn't think of asking.” Gary pressed his forheard on the table and sighed.

“What do we know about him that can be useful to find him?”

“We? Tell me you're not in one of your missions!”

“Of course I am. I can count on the fingers of one hand the times I've heard you say someone's gorgeous and if you add that you felt comfortable, there's no way I'm staying out. I don't want to deal with your grumpy version if it's not necessary”

“You're soooo funny. Tell me, why am I your friend again?”

 

 

Gary found himself at that park around the same time they had met each day for a week, he feared Mark would know if he didn't go. The day he skipped he got a call reprimanding him for not going. He could swear Mark had informers everywhere.

“No, I'm not going. Who goes to the park when it's raining?”

“But he must live or work near. There's no way he carries his guitar everywhere with him.”

“He could be a street musician...”

“Did his guitar case have coins?”

“No, but he wasn't performing, he was practising”

“Guess what I'm going to make a deal with you. Starting tomorrow, you'll go there, drift around and then walk the surrounding area for five days. You don't find him, I won't insist and you get to choose the topic for your next six songs. You find him, you can't complain about the ones I give you for two months”

 

 

While following the instructions, Gary found himself thinking about Jay's love for his guitar, reminding him of when he was learning to play the piano; the way he had to stop himself from talking about technical things and pedals, because he could see his friends fake yawning on his mind, he hadn't wanted to bore Jay, that had made him talk about the basics, which he rarely did these days; how he had been about to tell him that the song was his, but he had stopped himself because he hadn't wanted to sound pretentious... And then the subject had changed to the books they were reading: Jay had seemed such a bookworm that Gary's nerdiness had blossomed. Let's face it, once you had awakened someone's nerdiness, there was no turning back, you had a piece of their soul and he had to admit that Jay got a bit of his.

On his way home the fifth day, Gary felt frustrated. He would never admit it out loud, but he had hoped he would find him at the last moment, just like in films: walking in the park or sitting on the same bench they had met... the sun shining again had seemed a good signal, but there was not such luck. 

The next day, after finishing the meeting with the programme's staff, Mark approached him.

“So, I guess you are free to choose your topics.” Gary sighed “I thought you'd be happier...”

“Well, now you'll let me be, that's always good news.” Gary tried to joke.

“Come on, since I am a graceful winner, I'm gonna treat you to tea and biscuits.”

 

 

“There was no need to be cruel, Mark” Gary said when they got closer to the tea house.

“How am I being cruel?”

“This is where Jay and I went.”

“ And have you thought about going inside and asking for him?”  
“No, but sometimes I looked through the window and I never saw him, so there was no need to go inside.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get in and ask! I swear I have to do everything myself...” he huffed and opened the door. “Hello?” There was noone behind the counter.

“Coming” 

There he was. Gary was astounded. Jay raised his head and stopped in the middle of drying his hands.

“Hi, I'm Mark. I guess you are Jay. Glad to meet you. Hope you know your words because he is trying to process that you are here” Gary kicked him “Auch! Is this what I get for finding him?”

“Ignore him. He hasn't taken his medicine yet”

“Hello, Gary. And nice to meet you, Mark”

“Since you two are on speaking terms, my mission has been accomplished. Remember to exchange numbers,” Mark waved and added before leaving “Say hello to Tim.”

“I don't know him, just met him at the door”

“Yeah, I noticed” Jay nodded.

“I don't remember you saying that you worked here.”

“That's because I don't. This is my cousin's tea house and I cover for him when he needs me to”

“Tim?”

“Yes. Do yo know him?”

“No, but Mark must have spoken to him and set us up... I can't believe I didn't notice that you knew the barista...”

“Well, he was busy when we came, so we didn't talk too much and then...” he stopped before he embarrassed himself.

“Did your nephew enjoy the song?” 

“I told you, now I am his favourite! So, thanks again.” They remained silent for a few seconds that felt like hours.

“We weren't this awkward that day.... I'm just going to say it in case you didn't catch Mark's subtlety, which is impossible. I like you.” he looked at the lake blue eyes. “You can turn me down now and I'll just...”

“Why am I going to turn you down when you turn me on?” Gary was so shocked that Jay couln't hide his laughter for long. “Oh god, you should see your face.”

“I am totally questioning my taste here”

“Hey, no, no.” he leant on the counter, gripped Gary's jacket and pecked on his lips. “I like you too”

“You'd better work on your way of showing it” Gary slapped Jay's arm. Jay caressed his cheek, stared into his silver blue eyes, then at his lips, slid his right hand to his nape and tilted his head for a lush kiss. “That's more like it” Gary murmured and nibbled Jay's bottom lip.

 

\-------------------------------

“And this, Storm, is how your parents met each other and why your uncle is the greatest matchmaker ever”

“Mark, what are you explaining to the dog?” Gary asks peeking out the kitchen window.

“I just want to make sure she knows she has to pay heed to me.”

“Stop trying to make everyone your minion and come inside, there's some curry waiting for us.”

“Hey, if it wasn't for one of my minions you wouldn't be with Jay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea about musical vocabulary and expressions in English, I did some research, but it might be totally wrong. If you see any mistake, let me know and I will correct it


End file.
